Lay Low
by KelcyXjoy
Summary: "Alright guys! Due to the fact that I don't want to get kicked out again," he sent a glare at kyuubi, "I'm setting down a no fighting rule! We'll avoid these 'groups' at all cost and if worst comes to worst….. we'll.. think about that when it happens!" He ended lamely. School fic Warnings: Violence and Cursing in Future chapters and possible AU. Rating may change in future.


**This is my first fanfic so please be nice! :)**

**Warnings: Mild Language (nothing too bad XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Something Interesting**

"Come on Kyuu!" The panicky voice pierced the quite morning quickly followed by the thud of footsteps as a figure made his way down the stairs in a hurry.

"We'll be late!" The boy continued as he rushed into the large living room, grabbing his orange jansport from the couch before bolting to the door. He came to a quick halt in front of a small hall mirror and attempted, with doomed efforts, to tame his wild fair blonde hair that refused to lay flat. The sound of lazy footsteps alerted him and he turned his cerulean-eyed gaze towards the front of the stairs where his 6'1 brother stood.

He was dressed in a maroon sleeveless hoodie that accented just how bright of a red his layered, shoulder length hair was. The hoodie was only half way zipped up revealing the plain gray undershirt as well as the small gold chain that hung from his tanned neck. His black skinny jeans were ripped and frayed but his red and black nikes were brand new.

"Finally! We're gonna be late!" The blonde teen muttered worriedly as he glanced down at the iPhone in his honey colored hand for the time.

"Calm down, Naruto. We still have like twenty minutes." The redhead commented with a yawn as he slowly crossed the living room towards the kitchen.

With a growl, Naruto followed. "You forget, kyuubi….we were supposed to Be. There. ALREADY!", He complained as he snatched up his elder brothers backpack and made for the door once more.

"Come ON!" Naruto called out in irritation as he flung the front door open in a hurry. He made his way towards the red Lotus Elise convertible, ignoring the mutters about 'impatient little brothers' that he could hear from the kitchen as he hopped over the door, landing on the plush black seat of the convertible just as the front door closed.

He looked at Kyuubi in annoyance as his brother slowly made his way across the lawn at a leisurely pace… As if they WEREN'T late.

"Kyuuuuu!" Naruto whined earning a smirk from his elder sibling. Oh how he loved to torture his cute little brother. It was his mission in life.

"Chill kit, It's just school." He commented nonchalantly as he opened the drivers door and slide in. Naruto huffed in reply, sulking at his brothers lack of enthusiasm.

Starting the car, kyuubi turned his red eyes on naruto, scrutinizing his little brother's outfit. Faded jeans with slight rips on the knees and a dull orange hoodie complete with orange converse and a small diamond stud in his left ear. He snorted disapprovingly earning a blonde raised eyebrow from boy next to him.

"I don't see why you keep wearing that old thing!" Kyuubi waved his hand in disgust at his brothers hoodie as he began to back out the driveway.

Naruto frowned. "It's comfy and orange. Need i say more?" He defended, ignoring the eye roll he received at the statement.

"Yes but you have plenty of other shirts in your closet that are comfy…and orange! I just don't see why you insist on wearing that old raggedy one." Kyuu complained as he spend down the road.

"Fine!" Naruto grumbled as he pulled the hoodie over his head and tossed it into the floor board. "Happy?" He muttered as he smoothed down the orange sleeveless graphic Tee he had had on underneath.

"Very." The redhead boy replied smugly, his smirk widening at the icy glare the blonde shot his way. Kyuu chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. You want to make a good impression on you're first day right? Trust me, naru."

The blond sighed in defeat. "Whatever….Gaara's meeting us there right?" Kyuubi nodded as he came to a stop at the red light.

Naruto grinned. "Awesome! I'm glad at least one of them was able to transfer." He continued, his smile faltering a bit as he spoke.

Red eyes flickered from the road to the blonde and back as kyuu moved his hand to ruffle the blond locks. "Don't get all depressed on me. We'll still see them every now and then and we can have get togethers at our place once things settle down." Naruto beamed at the thought as kyuubi turned into the already packed student parking lot of Kohona High.

Blue eyes scanned the large building curiously as kyuu searched for a place to park. The school was a large two story red brick building set up in a blocked U format with a large roofed patioed area located in front of the large glass entrance that seemed to serve as a social morning hangout spot. Students crammed in and around the sheltered space, some slouched on the walls while others sat on a raised area of cement in the middle that housed an array of flowers and plants. Students turned to stare at the sleek red convertible as the brothers drove by.

"Well, its not too bad." Kyuubi commented as he turned down an aisle. "Yeah, it looks kinda nice…" Naruto drifted off lamely earning a smirk for kyuubi.

Of course, Kohona High was a dump compared to the private school the brothers had been attending up until last year. Kage Academy had been the best of the best in both education wise as well as finically. Only the richest of the rich could afford the tuition and the perks that came with being in such a prestigious teaching facility. Course any place with a the large in door saltwater fountain, complete with a stunning array of ocean wildlife, five star restaurant cuisine, and the 'Relaxation Room' with massuers and messeuses on hand would make any school look like a hole in the ground. Needless to say it was a huge down grade.

Kyuubi pulled into a lot towards the end just as the bell rang.

"Damn." Naruto muttered as the engine purred to a stop. He stood and hopped out, sling his backpack onto his shoulder. "We're late." He muttered dryly as he shoot his brother an accusing glare. The red haired teen chuckled as he opened his door casually and stood, black backpack in hand.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked amused as he shut his car door softly. Naruto huffed. "Because we need to be on our best behavior! I'd rather not get kicked out of school…again." He complained as he walked around the car to join his brother.

Kyuubi snorted. "You..behave?" He joked earning a light punch to his arm from the pouty blonde as they began to head through the empty parking lot towards the entrance.

Kyuubi laughed just as a flash of red flickered in his peripheral. He turned his head as the pale teen made his way towards the two, his black pants and white Apocalyptica Tee being the least of his distinguishing features. His short flaming red red hair was the most eye catching aspect about the boy but his sea-foam green eyes surrounded by the dark circles from lack of sleep came in a close second. Not to mention the lack of eyebrows and the kanji for love tattooed above his left brow. All in all the green eyed teen was anything but ordinary.

Kyuubi lightly elbowed the blonde on his left before pointing towards the redhead, blue eyes following the movement. The second they landed on the boy, the tanned teen broke into a run.

"Gaara!" Naruto called as he sprinted across the two aisles separating them in two seconds flat. He glomped the pale boy excitedly, almost knocking them over. Gaara gave a small smile as he patted the golden locks affectionally as the teen continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"Let'm go kit, before you strangle him." Kyuubi laughed as he approached the two. Reluctantly naruto pulled away only to beam up at Gaara who stood a few inches taller.

"I'm so glad you could transfer! I don't know what i would've done otherwise." The blue eyed boy laughed as the three walked up the stone steps and under the overhang into the patioed area.

"What do you mean you don't know what you would've done? I'm here!" Kyuubi mock pouted as held open the glass door for the boys.

"Aww come on kyuu, you know what i mean." Naruto pouted as the two redheads snickered at his childish behavior. "You guys suck." naruto mumbled as they approached a counter enclosed in a wall not unlike the ones at a doctors office.

The woman on the other side looked up and eyed the three, her eyes scanning from kyuubi and Gaara's red hair to the studs in their ears to the many bracelets on gaara's wrists. After quickly scrutinizing each boy (earning herself a raised eyebrow from kyuubi and a glare from gaara), she plastered on a wide grin.

"Welcome to Kohona High! My name is Suizune, how can I help you?" She asked with a beam. After it became apparent that neither Kyuubi nor gaara were going to answer (both being too busy staring at and/or glaring at Suizune), naruto sighed. "We're the transfer students from Kage." he told her and her face lit up in recognition. "Oh! Yes, welcome." SHe quickly stood before walking out of sight only to appear seconds later as she opened a door to the left of the counter.

"If you come this way, we can get your schedules and you can meet the principle." She explained as she ushered the boys through the door and into the small office. She lead them down a small hall, past a few doors( break room, counselor's office, nurse,) before stopping outside the large door with the silver plated 'Principle' plaque nailed to the wood.

"Tsunade, the transfer students are here." She called cheerfully as she gave a soft knock. A muffled 'let them in' was heard before the boys were once again ushered through the door. "I'll have your schedules ready once you're done." Suizune waved as she closed the door behind them.

The squeak of a chair brought their attention to the desk where a blonde haired blue eyed woman sat. Her hair went a little past shoulder length and lay in low twin pigtails on each side. She was younger looking than they had expected seeming to be in her high thirties or so and she was well… equipped to say the least.

Her brown eyes scanned the three with a bored expression. "Sit." She commanded, piercing the teens with an authoritative glare causing the air in the small office to thicken.

Naruto did a small jump, unprepared for the small amount of killing intent the woman was letting out in warning. He quickly complied, Making a beeline for the seat in the middle, the two redheads following his lead lazy. They sat one on each side like guard dogs.

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back. "I'll be straight with you. I don't want any funny business in my school got it. I'm well aware of the reason why the three of you are no longer being pampered in that walking bank of a school and while i'll admit our school does have its…groups, i won't condone fighting. Am i clear!" She demanded as she glared at each of the three boys in turn.

Naruto was the only to answer with a muffled 'yes ma'am' which caused her eyes to narrow as she sent warning looks at the other two. "Good, get out. ANd i mean it! If i find even one of you in my office again, you can kiss your ass goodbye!" With a final glare and a lazy wave, she dismissed the boys.

Wasting no time, naruto quickly hopped up and headed for the door, his brother and best friend following behind him.

"….Well…" Naruto started once the door was safely closed behind them. "She was… kinda scary." The blonde shuddered as they walked down the small hallway. "Naw, she was all talk I bet. The real problem is the 'groups' she talked about….. " Kyuubi didn't even finish his sentence before naruto had whipped around and pierced his brother with a glare.

"We are not getting involved." He hissed earning a chuckle from the red eyed boy.

"We might not have a choice." Gaara commented as he continued past naruto who was now playfully punching his brother for laughing at him.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked as kyuubi put him in a headlock. Gaara turned, eyeing the two with slight amusement. "Well if the 'groups' are worth anything then they'll have most likely done their homework. Kyuubi is pretty famous. They'll know him on spot." Gaara continued as he leaned against the wall watching the play fight.

Naruto froze, his eyebrows knitting together. "Damn, you're right." He sighed as he easily slipped out of kyuubi's hold. "I don't see the big deal. Who cares if they know me?" The redhead asked as he slung his arm over the blondes shoulders.

"They'll try to recruit you or fight you…either one." Gaara explained in a bored tone as naruto's frown deepened. Suddenly he clapped. "Alright guys! Due to the fact that I don't want to get kicked out again," he sent a glare at kyuubi, "I'm setting down a no fighting rule! We'll avoid these 'groups' at all cost and if worst comes to worst….. we'll.. think about that when it happens!" He ended lamely sending kyuubi into a burst of laughter and causing gaara giving a small smile in amusement.

"Don't worry kit, i won't get us kicked out. Promise." Kyuu chuckled as he lead the boy down the hall, gaara following.

"Ah, there you are! I have your schedules." Shizune greeted as the three emerged out of the hallway. "Lets see, which one's Naruto?" She asked as she read the name on the first sheet. Kyuu pointed to the blonde as he held out his hand and accepted the sheet. He studied it as she handed out Gaara's.

1st

American History

Room A63

8:00-8:55

Yamato Anbu

2nd

Biology AP

Room B12

9:00-9:55

Orochimaru Sannin

3rd

P.E.

Gym

10:00-10:55

Might Gui

Lunch

Cafeteria

11:00-12:00

4th

English Ⅲ

Room B55

12:05-1:00

Kakashi Hatake

5th

Health Science

Room A70

1:05-2:00

Jariyah Sannin

6th

Art

Room A 26

2:05-3:00

Iruka Umino

7th

Calculas

Room B 39

3:05-4:00

Genma Shiranui

"Looks like we have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 6th together plus lunch." Gaara commented as he glanced at naruto's schedule and compared.

"Awesome! That's quite a few! What about you kyuu?" Naruto beamed as he showed his brother his schedule.

"Lunch and art." Kyuubi said after a quick scan. "What! But!" Naruto sputtered as he grabbed kyuubi's schedule and scanned it with dismay. "Can't be helped kit, i'm a senior not a junior." Kyuu chuckled at the depressed look on his brother's tanned face. "I guess." He pouted as he returned the now crumbled piece of paper just as the bell rang.

"Here have each of your teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day, now off to class, you three!" Shizune hurriedly passed the papers out as she ushered the boys out of the office and into the slowly crowding hallway.

"Alright Naru, see you at lunch." Kyuubi gave an encouraging smile as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "Yeah yeah, see ya." Naruto waved as he broke away from the two and headed down B Hall.

He moved through the halls with ease, weaving and dodging through the crowd, his blue eyes scanning the doors as he moved, looking for 12. He found his classroom quickly and wrenching the door open he glided in, quickly scanning the bland room that smelled sharply of chemicals.

It was a stationary lab classroom with work benching complete with sinks and gas burners, each table fitting four; two on each side with their own sink and burner per pair. The walls were littered with informative posters ranging from the skeletal system to the periodic table to posters explaining about photosynthesis. A low cabinet ran the length of the room filled with textbooks, beakers, and diagrams among other things while the top was littered with glass cases containing what looked like snakes.

Naruto directed his attention to the desk at the front where a man paler than Gaara with long pitch black hair sat. He was creepy looking to say the least what with the yellow eyes and the ….was that purple eye shadow? Holding back a grimace, naruto approached the man most likely named Orochimaru.

-⋰ Naruto's POV ⋱-

The man lifted his head as i neared his desk. "Can I help you?" He practically hissed as his reptilian eye scanned me up and down. I resisted the urge to scowl..or throw up, which ever came first.

"My name's naruto, Im the transfer student." I explained with a fake smile as I handed him the sheet to sign. Orochimaru scanned the paper with disinterest before quickly signing. "You'll sit on the second table of the first row. Here's a text book and I want chapter 1 and chapter 2's key terms on my desk tomorrow before class." He commanded harshly as he handed over the large book and my sign sheet before dismissing me with a wave towards my desk.

With a scowl I turned away from him, making my way over to my assigned seat, my fists clenched at my sides. I mean what a bastard! Already he's giving me homework?! Not to mention his enthusiastic attitude. I can tell he just Loves kids.

I huffed as I approached my desk, ignoring the curious stares I was receiving. My desk mates were already seated consisting of two boys and a girl. The first boy had his head down on the desk, his dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. The boy across from him had dark hair almost as untamable as mine and was wearing a high colored shirt that covered the lower part of his face and sunglasses. And finally there was the girl sitting next to 'shades guy'. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she watched me approach with curious light blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm naruto." I greeted as I slide into the empty chair next to the sleeping boy. He slowly lifted his head to look at me with a bored look before quickly losing interest and resuming his nap.

"Ignore Mr. Antisocial," The girl laughed, "Im Ino and this is Shino and Shikamaru." she continued cheerfully as she pointed first to 'shades guy' and then to 'sleepy guy'.

The boy next to me stirred. "Troublesome, i'm not antisocial, just tired." He muttered as he fixed her with a pointed look. Ino laughed. "Don't you mean lazy?" She smirked at his frown.

"So naruto, where are you from?" Shino asked in a monotone voice that remind me of a robot.

"Uh..i've lived here all my life but I went to Kage Academy up until last week." I replied sheepishly getting a curious look from shikamaru.

"OH! you must be loaded to attend there!" Ino squealed excitedly as her eyes sparkled. "What was it like? Does the fountain really have a shark in it?Whatkindafooddidtheyserve!why'dyouleave?Whatdid.." She went on and on talking so fast I was having trouble keeping up. Lucky the ring of the bell saved me from the none stop bombard of questions and our attention was drawn to the front were Orochimaru rose from his desk and proceeded to tell the class to 'shut the hell up before he gives us a mountain of homework'.

After a fifteen minute explanation of the lab, he left us to our own devices (thank god). I began to view the slide under the microscope, occasionally jotting down my observations of the plant cell.

"So what classes do you have, Naruto?" Ino whispered curiously and I passed her my schedule. "Oh, you have shika next class and then lunch with both of us (you can sit with us) and then you have shino in english and i'm in your art class!" she exclaimed excitedly as she handed back my schedule.

"Awesome! I guess that takes care of my lunch problem." I laughed. "Do you mind if my brother and friend sit with us?"

"Neh, that's fine." Shikamaru answered while Ino nodded. "Cool.." I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed next, but i had to get at least some clue.

"..so is there any…'groups' I should avoid." I asked discretely, figuring it best to just go ahead and ask directly. The three exchanged looks before shikamaru answered. "Not really, the only one that's really a problem is Akatsuki. They're a gang that likes to believe they run the school but stick with us and you should be fine." He replied lazily.

I nodded, making a mental note-to-self to get Gaara to research the group when we get home.

The class passed with no incidents and when 9:55 rolled around, the bell rang and Shika guided me to the gym, a building in the back of the school.

"I should go ahead and warn you that we have a few Akatsuki members in our gym class." The lazy boy stated as we entered the large gymnasium. "There's Kisame, Haku, Sasuke and Zabuza. Haku's alright, but the other three mean business so just try to avoid th…" "Naruto." I turned towards the familiar voice to see a shock of red hair and sea foam green eyes coming our way.

I smiled as Gaara approached, his eyes scanning Shikamaru curiously. "Ah, Gaara, this is Shikamaru. Shika, this is my friend Gaara." I introduced as the two did a small stare off.

"Nice to meet you." Gaara replied earning a nod from Shika who turned to me. "I'm gonna go get changed. You can take your slip to Gui Sensei." He explained as he pointed out one of the weirdest people I have ever seen.

The man had a bowl cut for christ sake and the biggest eyebrows i had ever seen! And don't even get me started on the GREEN JUMPSUIT with orange leg warmers! "Heh..thanks." I replied hesitantly and shika gave me a sympathetic look before heading for the locker rooms.

I sighed. "Well lets get this over with." I muttered as Gaara and I made our way over to the Green Beast. On the way I explained what I had learned about the group called Akatsuki and about the four members sharing our gym class.

"So we need to be on our best behavior but shika said we should be fine if we hang with his gang." I told him earning a nod.

"Sounds simple enough." He agreed as we approached Gui sensei.

"OH AND WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE! WELCOME MY NEW YOUTHFUL COMRADES! I'M MIGHT GUI!" The green thing shouted in enthusiasm, stopping me dead in my tracks as he appeared in front of us.

"Holy crap, how did he do that?" I whispered nervously to gaara who's left eye was slightly twitching.

"YOU TWO ARE THE TRANSFERS, YES?" He beamed and I gave a timid nod. "WONDERFUL! COME MY YOUTH FRIENDS AND I SHALL GIVE YOU YOUR WORK OUT CLOTHES." He bounced excitedly as he headed for a small office. Gaara followed pulling me in tow. "No, I don't wanna follow it." I hissed nervously as he drug me in to the small office.

"HERE YOU ARE!" The man…thing.. yelled excitedly as he threw two pairs of navy shorts and two gray shirts our way with enough force to make me stumble. "AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SHEETS FOR ME TO SIGN, YES?" He continued and Gaara handed him his sheet first before digging through my backpack for mine. "EXCELLENT!" He did this weird thumbs up as he quickly signed both sheets before ushering us towards the locker rooms to get changed for the 'YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES IN STORE!' whatever the fuck THAT meant!

"Well I think I'm forever scarred." I shuddered as we entered the almost empty locker room. Gaara nodded in agreement as we headed towards the back of the room to change.

"Naruto." I looked up at the sound of my name to see Shika sitting on a bench, waving me over. Two others were with him; the one on the right was a boy about my height with dark brown hair, small canine like eyes and two weird red upside-down triangle marks tattooed on each cheek. The other, dear god, was like a mini copy of the the Green Beast, from the bowl cut to the green jumpsuit to the giant fuzzy eyebrows.

As we approached, shika motioned to each boy as he introduced them. "This is kiba and Gui's clone here is Lee." He explained as he pointed to each in turn.

"YOSH! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU NARUTO!" The mini beast exclaimed doing a old salute. I felt a shiver at the action.

"Heh…nice to meet you. I'm naruto and this is Gaara." I smiled at the group as I motioned to the red head behind me who's eye had begun to twitch again.

"So Shika, says ya'll transferred from Kage?" Kiba asked curiously as Gaara and I began to change. "Yeah, My brother got us kicked out." I laughed nonchalantly as I removed my shirt.

"What for?" Kiba asked curiously. "Fighting." I didn't elaborate and I prayed they wouldn't push for more info.

"Sweet! We'll if he's built like you then he probably won." Kiba laughed at my confused look, " Dude, you're ripped! Need i say more? You do any sports or anything?" He continued enthusiastically.

"I used to run a bit bu.." "YOSH THIS IS GREET NARUTO! I PROPOSE A RACE AND IF I DO NOT WIN THEN I WILL DO 500 PUSH UPS!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"Uh.n.o...thats's .."

"Leave alone for today, Lee." shika sighed, muttering a troublesome under his breath.

"Yeah dude, let the newbie get settled in first." Kiba explained as he tossed an arm over my shoulder. I sent him a thankful glance as we moved towards the locker room door, gaara and I now fully clothed in our gym clothes.

The second we opened the door and filed into the gym, Gui's voice boomed. "LEE! HURRY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! WE ARE ABOUT TO PARTICIPATE IN A RIVETING GAME OF DODGEBALL!"

"YES, GUI SENSEI!" Lee yelled excitedly as he rushed to join the line of students. We joined him soon after, ignoring the curious stares. "ALRIGHT! NOW FOR THE TEAM CAPTAINS! HOW ABOUT….NARUTO, ONE OF OUR NEW YOUTHFUL FRIENDS AND KISAME!" At Gui's words I froze.

You have got to be kidding me!

I slowly made my way to stand next to Gui, who was beaming, watching the teen named Kisame from the corner of my eye. He was tall with pale skin that had an unhealthy bluish tint. His blue hair was spiked up and his beady eyes watched me with a wicked sneer on his face showing pointed teeth…..well..so much for not drawing their attention.

Avoiding his eyes I turned back to the class, all of who were practically eating me with their eyes. I suppressed the shudder I could feel.

"ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT YOU PICK FIRST NARUTO!" The beast beamed as he puled a thumbs up sign. I plastered on a grin as I turned my direction back towards the class.

"Alright, Gaara." I said as I pointed to my best friend who had already started walking my way. He took his place beside be as kisame picked Zabuza. From the corner of my eye I watched as another tall man (seriously there is no way these guys are high schoolers) made his way to stand next to the shark like teen. He was built like a body builder with tanned skin and a strong jaw. His hair was a dark brown borderline black and his eyes were fierce.

"Shikamaru." I called next and the lazy teen made his way towards us as I continued to watch the two Akatsuki members out of the corner of my eye.

"Haku." Kisame muttered boredly and a small, girlish looking boy with long brown hair stepped forth. He looked oddly out of place standing with the group and I looked at shika questioningly as I called Kiba's name.

"Zabuza's got a thing for him." He whispered with a shrug ignoring my horrified look.

"Sasuke." Kisame called out and a dark haired teen lazily made his way to join his fellow gang members. He had an arrogant air about him and he walked with graceful steps that had the girls in the gym swooning. He skin was pale and flawless, his eye a dark obsidian the matched his hair (which was styled in the weirdest way…. spiked out like a ducks tail).

"Lee." I called, aware of the beady and curious gazes of kisame and Haku.

After Lee told me to pick a girl named tenten, I just started pointing out random people until finally everyone was picked and the two teams were made. Everyone spread out and with an enthusiastic tweet from Gui's whistle, the game began.

I caught a ball within seconds and began using it to block others heading my way. After securing another ball, I started my attack, using one to dodge while I hurled the other at an unsuspecting victim hitting him square in the chest. I quickly dashed for another and continued my assault being sure to stay clear of the Akatsuki members. I didn't want enemies just yet after all.

About fifteen minuets into the game both teams had been cut down roughly by a half with the only noticeable out person on my team was Shikamaru….no shock there. Sports didn't seem his thing, and I was almost tempted to believe he got out on propose.

The sound of a ball being knocked back alerted me to the redhead next to me. "Thanks gaara. I wasn't paying attention." I beamed at his save. He nodded and we began to double team. "So how many you got? I've gotten 8." I bragged as I dodged an oncoming ball. It hadn't taken long for the other team to deam me a threat.

"9." Gaara replied with a smug smirk as he hurled a ball at one of the other teams main throwers. He attempted to catch it but the force sent him sprawling backwards.

"What! But…Damn! No matter, I'll win and when I do you're treating me to lunch." I smirked, quickly recovering my cool. "You're on." He agreed with a gleam in his green eyes.

We ended up playing three games during the class period, one of which my team won. Turns out Kisame, Saskue, and Zabuza are freaking beasts and while we did have lee, tenten, and Kiba, the difference was pretty large.

"Man i'm beat." Shikamaru complained as we finished changing. "What do you mean you're beat! You were out half the time!" Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, come on or we won't get a good place in the lunch line." Shika continued boredly as he straightened his shirt and grabbed his notebook.

"That reminds me! Gaara, you totally owe me lunch!" I laughed as I slung an arm around his pale shoulders as we made our leave.

"Why does he owe you lunch?" Lee asked curiously and gave him a cock smirk. "Because I got out more players than him. In the first game he did 12 and I got 11 but in the second and third games I whooped him!" I grinned as we pushed our way through the crowded hallway. Gaara rolled his eyes. "What do you mean whooped. All in all you only got one more person than me." He scoffed effectively raining down on my parade.

"Either way, you two were badass! Gave those Akatsuki members a run for their money." Kiba laughed excitedly as we entered the cafeteria. A flash of red drew my attention to the line and I quickly made a dash for it.

"Kyuu!" I exclaimed as I glomped my brother.

-⋰ Normal POV ⋱-

"…a run for their money." The loud brunett exclaimed as the group entered the cafeteria. Instantly all eyes were on the blonde and red head, scoping out the newcomers with interest. The girls looked at both appreciatively while the boys sized them up. One group in particular had their eyes on the two.

"So you said they were good, yeah?" A blonde male asked as he scanned the two boys up and done. His hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with a bit of fringe hanging over his left eye. Both eyes were a colbot blue lined with eye liner.

"They don't look it, but they pack a punch, especially the blonde." Kisame explained after seeing some of the doubtful looks from his fellow members. "He's right, blondie's strong and fast and the redhead ain't no pushover either but their hanging with those losers." Zabuza commented as he munched a fry.

"Well i don't care either way but i've gotta say, they are hot." The blonde mussed. "What do you think itachi, sasuke?" He turned towards the two brothers both of which stared coldly back at him with emotionless obsidian eyes. The younger pale, black haired boy didn't reply as he continued to watch the two boys. He was indeed interested in the blonde. To put it simply, the boy was absolutely gorgeous and his strength was an welcomed bonus….not that he'd ever tell his fellow members this.

He watched curiously as the blonde suddenly dashed off towards the line, an excited "Kyuu!" escaping his lips as he tackled a redhead in the lunch line. Sasuke glared at the redhead who patted the blonde locks affectionately with a smile.

Itachi's eyes grew wide as he looked on. "I think, we just found something interesting." He finally replied as he watched the newcomers with renewed interest.

* * *

"Hey kit." Kyuubi greeted his little brother once he had steadied the two. "How was class." He continued as he affectionately ruffled his little brothers wild hair.

"It was good! I've already made some friends." Naruto answered excitedly as he turned towards the group slowly making their way over.

"Kyuubi." Gaara greeted as he and the other three joined the two in line. But before Kyuubi could reply, naruto butted in."Hey guys, i want ya'll to meet my brother! This is kyuubi. Kyuu, this shikamaru, kiba, and Lee." The three exchanged greetings in the form of a 'sup' from kiba, a 'IT IS A PLEASURE!' from lee and a slight nod from shika in recognition.

"Nice to meet ya'll. I hope kit hasn't been annoying you too much." Kyuubi teased as naruto lightly punched him in the arm. "Haha. Very funny." Naru scowled as Kyuubi and Gaara snickered the other three watching on in amusement.

"AH! HOW WONDERFUL! THE YOUTH OF BROTHERHOOD!" Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes, effectively cutting off kyuubi's laughter as he opted for starring at lee as if he had grown another head.

"Yeah, he'll do that to ya." Naruto whispered as the line moved forward and they grabbed a couple of trays.

After loading up on food, the group of boys made their way towards a table in the far back of the cafeteria, shika in lead. The tables occupants looked up at the groups approach, eyeing the newcomers with interest.

"Hey guys, these are naruto, Gaara, and Kyuubi." Kiba called as they all slide into empty seats on the table, Gaara and Kyuubi unintentually flanking naruto like guard dogs. " And these guys are Chouji," He pointed to a rather large brunette with odd swirl marks tattooed on his cheeks, "Sora," He pointed to a boy with longish gray hair and glare on his face, " and i believe naruto already knows tenten, ino, and shino." Kiba finished as he motioned to the brunette with twin buns and brown eyes, the blonde with blue eyes from Bio, and 'shades guy'.

"Yeah we met naruto earlier." Ino said with a smile. "Well it's nice to meet ya'll. i hope you take good care of naru." Kyuubi cooed as he patted naruto's head. "Oi! Cut it out." Naruto swatted his hand away with an angry pout while the rest of the table chuckled.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of _Naru_." Kiba smirked, dodging the milk carton the blonde had tossed at him.

The whole exchange was watched by curious eyes as shikamaru studied the interaction between the newcomers. His eyes landed on Kyuubi, not for the first time as he took in the trade mark red hair and eyes.

_Well, we've found quite a surprise. Now what to do with it._


End file.
